


Trig can be fun

by EmiA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiA/pseuds/EmiA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds much more enjoyment annoying Castiel than doing his trig homework.  A compromise is made. *attempt at an eyebrow wiggle*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trig can be fun

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt i had on tumblr but i kinda liked it so here you have it sorry if it sucks <3

“The answer is four.”

Castiel fought the smile that played on his lips as he shoved the other boy away, determined to uphold his annoyed demeanor.

“I’m doing English, Dean,” he sighed.  The other boy smirked as he turned back to his own books.  The pair sat in the school’s library, at a desk surrounded by bookshelves.  Castiel had almost his entire locker with him, books splayed out across the table and papers amiss.  Dean, on the other hand, had a single trig book open in front of him, lose leaf paper neatly in front with a name and date on it.  The Winchester fidgeted with his pencil, attempting to twirl it between his fingers.

“Doesn’t mean the answer can’t be four,” he mumbled as he started to doodle.  Castiel submitted a small smile and a roll of his eyes before he turned to Dean.

“You have three units of math homework due period one tomorrow.  I suggest you start.”

Dean’s smiled widened as he got a reaction out of the other boy, “Oh, come on, Cas.  I can think of ten better things to do at  _this very table_  than learn the Pythagorean identities.”

Cas returned to his own work, determined not to give Dean any more ammo as he finished his paper.  Dean narrowed his eyes at the boy, noticing his purposeful silence.  He cleared his throat.

“Can you, ah, help me Cas?   I don’t think I get all this soh cah toa crap.”

“I explained it to you yesterday Dean and you did a series of questions perfectly.  And you have a book for a reason.”

Dean licked his lips as he organized his next distraction.  Deciding on a more ‘silent but annoying’ strategy, he slid he chair noticeably too close to the boy’s next to him.  He felt Castiel stiffen slightly, but continued to write.  Dean rested his chin in his hand as he leaned in far too close to read what was being written.  After a couple moments of bored silence, Dean realized the silent but annoying strategy would only get him part of the way there.

“You misspelled misinterpreted.”

Castiel let out a long sigh, “No, I did not.”

“Yep,” Dean continued, using his spare arm to point at the word, “There’s an extra e before the p.”

“No. There isn’t. Dean,” Castiel’s voice was stiff as he knit his eyebrows together, concentrating on writing his concluding paragraph.

“Ya sure? Caus-”

“Yes.”

Dean smiled as he retreated to his own side of the table.  Looking down at his book, he thought he might try one of the questions.  After reading it however, he decided annoying his friend while he worked was much more enjoyable.  He opened his mouth to speak as he turned to Castiel, but was cut off as Castiel spoke himself.

“Can you please return this book for me, Dean?” he asked, holding up said book, “I’m done with it.”

Dean shrugged, “Sure.”

He got up and read the school label on the side.  Finding the correct shelf and returning the book, he turned to look at his friend sitting at the table.  It was no secret the book was to get rid of Dean as he tried to wrap up his essay.  He got a mischievous grin as he slid up behind the boy’s chair.  He sank to his knees as he leaned over the back of the seat and rested his head on the boy’s shoulder.  He felt Castiel stiffen under him at the contact.

“Are you done with your paper?” he whispered into his ear.

He felt Castiel take an uneven breath as he hesitated to answer.  Deciding it was best to remain silent, Castiel simply nodded slightly.

“Hmm,” Dean hummed, running his lips over the soft skin of Castiel’s neck, “Good.”

He heard a small breath escape from the other’s boy’s lips as Dean breathed against his collarbone.

“Dean,” Castiel exhaled, “Not here.”

Dean smiled against his neck, enjoying the best reaction he’d gotten out of Cas all day.  Dean agreed, though, they couldn’t do anything here.  The librarian’s desk was only a couple bookshelves away.  And even a straight couple whose relationship was out in the open wouldn’t do something with a teacher so close.  Dean was enjoying this too much, however, to simply pull away.

“Fine,” he mumbled against soft skin, “Gimme a kiss and I’ll do my math.”

“Dean,” Castiel warned.

“Come on, just one kiss,” he grinned as he nuzzled into the soft stubble that lined Castiel’s jaw.

Another annoyed sigh came from the blushing boy has he turned around, “Fine.”

He pressed his lips to Dean’s, reaching a hand up to pull him close.  Dean smiled into the kiss, quite pleased with himself.  The contact lasted far too short, in Dean’s opinion, but he did as he promised after Castiel broke away and returned to his books.  Dean sat and analyzed the problem.

_Wow,_ he realized,  _I actually know how to do this._

After some messy trigonometry and a checked answer, Dean smiled to himself.  He nudged Castiel with his elbow.

“I did it,” he bragged cheekily to him.

Castiel smiled a little, “Good job, Dean.”

Dean nudged him again as he tried to turn his attention to his work.  Cas raised an eyebrow at him inquisitively.  Dean puckered his lips slightly and raised his eyebrows.  The other boy snorted and rolled his eyes as he leaned over to plant a quick kiss to Dean’s lips.  Dean grinned as he looked back at his book.

It went on like this for a while.  A completed math problem.  A nudge.  A quick kiss.  Castiel complied simply to get Dean to do his homework.  And also to have an excuse to kiss him.  Soon they were both grinning idiots as they finished their heavy pile of school work.

Dean actually got his homework done that afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> [feedback makes me smile like this big :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD]


End file.
